


Jolly

by exiledOptimism



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Prospitian HD, Prospitian PS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleuth enjoys Christmas companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Prospitian PS as Plenipotentiary Shamus and HD as Heartened Damsel. Not sorry.

**_December 23rd_ **

_You hummed as you looked at the soft snow falling across the golden streets of Prospit. The bells that rang out the new holiday season gripped at your heart as you dreamed to yourself. You dreamed about the end of the war and falling in love._

_That was what you wanted, to fall in love. With something more than food or work or a holiday. You wanted **love** from another carapace. After the war ended, maybe Dersite, if you were allowed. You were pulled from your thoughts by the soft touch of a hand across the plates on your fingers and you smiled at the lady before you. _

_"Shamus, are you quite alright?"_

* * *

You sighed fondly at the memory. That was precisely eight years ago. Now, from the streets of Midnight City, you watched the bodies mingle. You held a bag with a few gifts. You loved this holiday, and you were glad that you survived to see it again. 

You walked into a taller being that wrapped their arms around you to prevent you from falling instinctively. You were bundled in a green coat with snowflakes across the front, nothing exciting to see. 

Pickle Inspector smiled down at you and you grinned up at him, wrapping your arms around him in what may have been a hug. You were a bit overwhelmed by nostalgia and Christmas. "Sleuth," he chirped. "Pleasant to see you."

You couldn't help but be pleased to hear his chipper tone. You were feeling as great as he sounded. "You too, Inspector. What has you out this afternoon?"

"Christmas shopping."

You let him go and grinned. "Me too."

* * *

_You nodded to the lady in front of the bench on which you are perched. You believed that her name was Heartened Damsel, though you were uncertain. You did appreciate the concern though. She sat down with you. "Shamus, have you plans for the holiday?"_

* * *

"Well, Sleuth. Have you plans for the holiday?"

You shook your head. "I was planning to give people their gifts and go home. Nothing exciting."

"Why don't you spend it with me? Christmastime is about giving, and I'd be happy to give you some companionship alongside your gift this year," he suggested. You agreed ecstatically. __

* * *

_Damsel took your hand in her own. "My, you're cold as death. Say, Shamus, if you've no holiday plans, I'm going to be rather... Lonely this year."_

_"Damsel, you needn't be.I'd be happy to share the occasion with you."_

_She smiled. You had given her companionship._

* * *

Inspector hugged you near again. "Meet me in my home, on Christmas please. Best wishes on your shopping!"He scurried off and you watched, reflecting on the year you spent with that dame. 

You wanted companionship like she did. Either way, you were getting it. 

You were more than happy to be with Inspector though. Inspector was lovely. In fact, you'd go as far as to say that the season made him downright jolly. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
